


For My Friend

by Odette



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odette/pseuds/Odette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's kinda a eulogy and kinda depressing.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	For My Friend

My dearest,

How can it be? We will never see each other again nor greet, embrace or live. You were more than my right hand man. You were my saviour and my friend. If it weren't for you my stay in that awful home would have been unbearable.   
You arrived there out of juvi which had toughened you up. Made you fight for your place. I wanted to be like you. I needed to get close to you. Hiding from Mr. Lowood together proved enough. We got on immediately. Later Bruce joined us. In a sense we became the three musketeers.

All for one and one for all.

The people seem to think I am the head of the organisation; you, the muscle; Bruce, the money man. We are all equal. You chose to stay by my side while it was safer for Bruce to remain on the outside. We made decisions, together, over wine and card games. Card games that you seemed to throw every so often. It was us against the world and not even John and Harold could change that.

It seems so meaningless now and yet I will need to go on. I have to make up for your death. Make it meaningful instead of a waste. I will get them. I need to destroy them. I will have to do it alone. When I turn around now, I will no longer see you smirking back at me. Your face always showed what I felt inside. How I felt inside. It gave you joy to see our plans come to fruition and bloom.

My safety seemed to your highest goal, but I let you down the moment the tables were turned. I feel I let you down when I gave the code. I was not there for you like you were there for me always. I am so very sorry and it will haunt me until my end of days. I vowed I would avenge you. I won't forgive, vengeance is mine. I can't get these memories out of my mind and some kind of madness is swallowing me whole. Vengeance is mine for you.

Forever in your debt,

Carl

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to loads of Muse songs while writing this so therefore there is a works cited thingamabob:
> 
> "I won't forgive, vengeance is mine."from Survival by Muse  
> "I can't get these memories out of my mind and some kind of madness [...] is swallowing me whole." from Madness by Muse


End file.
